Arrangements are known in which a jack is provided on a wall panel the jack being connected by way of a printed circuit board to terminal elements which can be connected to the telephone wires Such arrangements are not easily assembled nor are they easily changed when faulty. The present invention is concerned with improved connection apparatus.